


Квинтэссенция тумана

by Desert_of_rose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Psychology, School
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_of_rose/pseuds/Desert_of_rose
Summary: Ей смеются в лицо и вслед. Говорят, что у нее большая (больная) фантазия. В голове у нее кошмар, а в душе еще хуже. Но Маринетт как-то живет и верит, что где-то обитают герои из ее фантазий. И по ночам закрывает глаза, видя привычную фигуру в красно-черном костюме.





	1. Chapter 1

На часах 14:20 — время умирать и сгорать без остатка.

Маринетт поднимает глаза к часам на стене и молиться о том, чтобы никто не увидел, куда она смотрит. Еще немного времени надо подождать и все, свобода! Осталось только пересечь школьный двор, и Маринетт будет подальше от этих всех колючих и ядовитых взглядов, тянущихся, словно магнитом, в ее сторону.

Конечно, это ведь так забавно — издеваться над теми, кто не похож на тебя! Маринетт видит, что ее одноклассница Хлоя замечает ее и гадко-гадко улыбается. От этого убежать отсюда хочется все быстрее и быстрее. Маринетт опускает взгляд на парту, а потом на руки и внимательно смотрит, пытаясь заметить дрожь. Когда ничего не замечает, вздыхает с облегчением. Ей уже все равно, что Хлоя ее заметила, лишь бы приступ не начался.

Издеваться над тем, кто не похож, — это, наверное, любимое занятие у детей. Почему так происходило, никто не дает ответа. Возможно, просто люди сторонились тех вещей, природу которых не понимают. Им легче переносить свое непонимание в негативное русло, но не понять или принять то, что происходит в этом мире. Так и получается с Маринетт. Она является тем самым, что не понимают другие, а окружению совершенно все равно, что над людьми издеваться нельзя из-за того, что они рождались другими.

В общих чертах Маринетт для всех являлась больной. Ее болезнь — это зло, и сама она тоже зло. А злу не надо давать проходу, поэтому каждый своим долгом считает напомнить Маринетт о том, что она не такая.

Каждый в этом классе знает свою роль. Маринетт — жертва, та, чья роль в том, чтобы подчиняться. Хлоя на пару с Кимом — ключевые пешки, а также иногда и Сабрина. Еще несколько ребят выполняет роль зрителей, которые только смотрят, но ничего не трогают. И те, кто сохраняет нейтралитет.

Такая система берет начало с тех пор, как девушка пошла в школу. От природы ей досталось невезение, и первым человеком, с которым ей «посчастливилось» познакомиться, была Хлоя. Поначалу все было нормально, но стоило только учителю объявить, что с ней не так, Хлоя буквально переменилась в лице.

Маринетт настолько привыкла к этому, что уже почти не замечает подколов в ее сторону. А все потому, что она сумела разработать схему отступления. Несколько минут до звонка последнего урока — ее время. Что следует после — тоже ее время. В этот период ничего не могло представлять угрозу. Хлоя побежит за ней, но скорее всего не догонит, потому что Маринетт научилась бегать быстрее нее. Быстрее всех их. Ничего-ничего, остается совсем немного, и девушка свободна.

К ним в класс (в маленький гадюшник) недавно пришел новый ученик, прямо на первом уроке. Маринетт пропускает его имя мимо ушей, потому что ей неинтересно. Хлоя только хлопает глазами, глядя в его сторону, и девушка понимает, что лучше туда не лезть. Скорее всего этот парень очередная фигура в их партии, а если на него смотрит Хлоя, значит главных пешек в игре будет уже четыре, а не три. Ей от этого ни горячо ни холодно. Какая разница, ведь в любой момент она от них убегает.

А, может, это к лучшему. Хлоя будет занята, и Маринетт сможет дойти до дома нормально, без всяких проблем. Этот новый парень даже играет ей на руку.

Маринетт уже давно все равно, что о ней думают. Какая разница, если в итоге Хлоя любезно, чуть ли не любовно исправляет мнение окружающих.

Уже почти все, и Маринетт облегченно вздыхает, предвкушая спокойные выходные. Однако что-то пошло так.

Маринетт чувствует, как у нее начинают трястись руки, и понимает, что начинается приступ. Ее одолевает дикое желание выбежать из класса, но до звонка оставалось совсем ничего и надо было терпеть.

Паника незаметно подкатывает к горлу и обдавала неприятным холодом позвоночник. Маринетт открывает рот, чтобы у нее была возможность дышать, но вместо этого из горла слышится хрип. Такой тихий и незаметный для окружающих, но для девушки он кажется чем-то настолько громким, что смог заглушить весь шум.

Маринетт пробивает на дрожь и она срывается с места под злобный взгляд Хлои, так и не дождавшись конца урока.

Маринетт вбегает в туалет, склоняется над раковиной и дышит-дышит через раз. К горлу поднимается ком, и содержимое желудка оказывается снаружи. У девушки скручивает от этого живот, она сползает вниз. Маринетт дышит глубоко и пытается успокоится.

Сердце по-прежнему громко стучит, отдаваясь тяжелым эхом в ушах. Маринетт пытается его успокоить, но ничего не выходит. Тянется за таблетками, но обнаруживает, что их и сумку она забыла в классе.

Маринетт чертыхается вслух и зажимает уши руками. Ей кажется, она слышит шум за дверью. Хлоя наверняка торжествует: еще одна победа в ее копилку. Плевать на Хлою, ей сейчас не до этого.

Это похоже на пытку: тело совсем не слушается. И помощи ждать неоткуда.

В ушах застывает гадкий смех Хлои. Он слышится отчетливо, так будто его владелица находится сейчас здесь. Маринетт кажется, что Хлоя все ближе и ближе.

«Ее здесь нет, успокойся!» — шепчет себе под нос Маринетт, но это не помогает.

Паника становиться все сильнее, нарастает и обрушивается второй волной. С новой силой руки начинают трястись, а сердце прибавляет ритм.

Что люди представляли при слове «паника»? Какое-то мимолетное чувство, возникающее внезапно и также внезапно исчезающее. Но Маринетт так бы не сказала. Паника — это то, что не давало ей спокойно жить вот уже несколько лет. Она начинается с пустого места и не заканчивалась ровно до того момента, пока в ход не вступают таблетки.

Врачи разводят руками, говоря, что не могут понять, как обычное тревожное расстройство перерастает в это.

Паника, тревога, печаль — вот, целый спектр чувств, которые не дают Маринетт жить. Каждый раз в очередном приступе она чувствует такую беспомощность и опустошенность, что не хочется больше бороться.

Маринетт всегда улыбается своим родителям и не показывает эмоции одноклассникам, но только, будучи одной, она может выплеснуть накопившиеся внутри эмоции наружу. Девушка чувствует, как в уголке ее глаз зарождаются слезы и как они же в следующую секунду летят вниз, капая на пол.

И она плачет, кусая губу и пряча лицо в ладонях. Новый ком подкатывает к горлу, но Маринетт его проглатывает. В желудке не остается еды, поэтому лучше, чтобы его лишний раз не выворачивало.

Она бы все отдала, лишь бы избавиться от этого. Но она не может и все, что ей остается, это терпеть. Жить на таблетках не так уж и плохо, думается ей, и сворачивается клубком, поджимая колени к животу. Это вроде помогает, и желудок на время успокаивается. Маринетт смахивает слезы, но они снова появляются. Девушка щупает рубашку и пиджак, мнет ткань в области сердца в надежде, что ей это поможет. Не помогает. Она жмурится, проклинает все на свете и по-прежнему дышит через рот. Паника не усиливается, но и не проходит, просто остается как есть.

Маринетт слышит какой-то стук и оборачивается на дверь. Не в силах что-либо сказать она просто ждёт, когда Хлое надоест стоять за дверью и она зайдет, принеся с собой ядовитый шепот и злые взгляды. Но Хлоя почему-то не заходит и вместо ее голоса она слышит незнакомый:

— Маринетт? Тебя ведь так зовут? С тобой все хорошо? — в этом голосе Маринетт узнает новенького парня. — Я принёс твою сумку. Мне кажется, она тебе нужна.

Девушка хочет его прогнать, но у нее ничего не выходит. Ей нужна эта сумка и то, что находилось в ней. У Маринетт нет времени ждать: каждая секунда у нее на счету. Она подползает ближе к двери, прикладывает ухо и окончательно убеждается, что кроме парня за дверью никого.

— Отдай мне ее, — хрипит она и приоткрывает дверь.

Ей без лишних разговоров передают сумку, и Маринетт трясущимися пальцами достает лекарство.

Спустя некоторое время приступ успокаивается и девушка выдыхает воздух с протяжным звуком. Она встает, поправляет волосы и смывает бывшее содержимое своего желудка в канализацию. Ей очень стыдно перед тем, кто убирает колледж, поэтому не может оставить все, как есть. За дверью снова слышится стук в дверь и разрешение войти. Маринетт разрешает, ведь в конце концов этот парень ей помогает.

— Ты как? — парень выглядит обеспокоенно. На его лице девушка не замечает фальш. Неужели и вправду беспокоится?

— Нормально, — с немного хрипотой отвечает она ему, а потом добавляет: — Зачем ты мне помог?

У парня такой вид, будто она говорит что-то странное. Да, бывают и такие люди, готовые помочь. Но надолго ли его хватит, пока он не прогнется под влиянием Хлои? Он глупо улыбается, а потом выдает:

— Ну, тебе стало плохо и мне показалось, что тебе надо помочь. — он вытягивает ей руку, и Маринетт тысячу раз думает перед тем, как ее пожать. — Меня зовут Адриан Агрест, рад познакомится.

С виду он кажется хорошим, и почему-то к нему рождается только доверие. А парень симпатичный, теперь Маринетт понимает, почему Хлоя так на него засматривается. Есть в нем что-то знакомое, невидимое на первый взгляд. Создается ощущение, что она где-то его видела. Вот только где?..

«О, нет.» — думает она и отходит от Адриана на несколько шагов назад. — «Он похож на него!»

Адриан явно не понимает, что к чему, и подходит ближе. Благодаря действиям таблеток она быстро успокаивается и закидывает свои мысли подальше. Возможно, ей всего лишь кажется.

— Почему тебе никто не помогает? Твои одноклассники такие… злые, — у Адриана вид сочувствующий, и девушка ему верит.

— Они считают меня сумасшедшей из-за этого, — она обводит руками помещение. — И еще из-за кое-чего.

Адриан грустно улыбается и кладет руку ей на плечо, видимо, в знак поддержки. Маринетт не любит прикосновения, но не отстраняется. Этот человек единственный, если подумать, кто протягивает ей руку помощи в нужный момент и не считает ее больной. По крайней мере пока, но отчего-то Маринетт думается, что ему она может доверять.

— Извини за это представление, — смущенно говорит она. — Мне очень жаль, что ты это увидел.

Рука на ее плече крепче сжимается, и Адриан качает головой:

— Тебе не за что извиняться. Пойдем, я провожу тебя до дома.

Маринетт не сразу соглашается, зная, что снаружи ее точно ждет Хлоя, но все равно идет вместе с Адрианом домой. За его спиной становится спокойно, и девушка даже не боится взглядов, брошенных ей Хлоей. Такие выходки не прощаются, но Маринетт слишком хорошо умеет убегать. С этим она сможет справиться.

Они выходят за ворота, и Маринетт раскидывает руки в сторону, ощущая свободу. Никакой Хлои на два дня, красота. Ветер дует ей в лицо, но она не обращает на него внимания. Адриан идет рядом, время от времени заводя с ней разговор о какой-либо ерунде. С ним так спокойно и легко, что Маринетт кажется, будто это не по-настоящему. Она оттягивает кожу на руке, жмурится от неприятных ощущений и убеждается, что все хорошо и она находится в здравом уме.

До ее дома они доходят быстро, и Маринетт долго стоит перед порогом, не желая прощаться. Но все хорошее заканчивается и Адриан уходит, помахав ей на прощание.

Маринетт поднимается к себе в комнату и с разбегу прыгает на кровать.

Возможно, еще не все потеряно в ее жизни.


	2. Chapter 2

Маринетт не любит сны — они отправляют ее в другие миры.

Перед сном она всегда по полтора часа и даже больше валяется в ванне, чтобы быть полностью расслабленной и поскорее заснуть глубоким сном. Но перед выходными Маринетт до того, как пойти в ванну, болтает с родителями о том, как в целом прошла рабочая неделя.

Эту традицию она не любит, ведь приходится много врать и улыбаться, чтобы не расстраивать ни себя, ни родителей. Но сегодня она улыбается искренне, потому что Адриан дает надежду на то, что это поколение еще не потеряно.

Сабин Дюпэн-Чэн, будто замечая другую улыбку у своей дочери, целый вечер расспрашивает ее о том, кто стал причиной счастья и случайно не тот мальчик, что проводил сегодня Маринетт. Девушке не хочется о нем говорить, потому что кажется, что если она расскажет об Адриане, то сглазит его хорошее отношение к ней. Но она все-таки сдается:

— Он принес мне сумку, когда я забыла ее в классе, а потом предложил проводить домой, — о точных обстоятельствах их встречи Маринетт умалчивает, не желая расстраивать родителей. Они не знают, что над ней издеваются.

— Видимо, ты ему понравилась, — смеется мама, и Маринетт ловит растерянный взгляд папы.

— Ну… если он хороший, то почему бы и нет.

Маринетт улыбается и думает о том, что через два дня Хлоя точно будет ей мстить. Обольет водой или стащит какие-нибудь вещи из шкафчика в раздевалке. Девушка слишком хорошо знает все эти ходы, поэтому у нее под лестницей лежит фен и запасная одежда. Ни уборщики, ни кто-либо из учителей или учеников не находят пока ее тайник.

— Он просто мне помог, вот и все, — пожимает плечами Маринетт.

Для нее Адриан милый, это точно. И с ним она чувствует себя в безопасности, но, находясь рядом, девушка ловит на себе еще больше косых взглядов. Хорошего понемногу, как говорится.

Есть что-то знакомое в Адриане. Вот только что, понять было пока что для Маринетт было сложно. Возможно, она видит его в своих снах. Но такую теорию девушка пытается отрицать, потому что он одновременно похож и не похож на него. Для Маринетт будет лучше, если это просто совпадение. Не хватает того, чтобы и Адриан смотрел на нее, как на сумасшедшую. Хотя почему «как»? Ей порой кажется, что так оно и есть.

Между тем мама, заметив немного отсутствующий взгляд дочери, отвечает как бы невзначай:

— Да-да, мы так и поняли.

Папа заливается смехом, а Маринетт остается только улыбаться.

У нее хорошая семья — этого не отнять. Эти люди не отказываются от нее, а, наоборот, пытаются хоть как-то помочь. Маринетт думает, что, родись она в другой семье, ей не помогали бы так, как помогают ее родители. За это девушка очень благодарна, хоть и не может выразить эту благодарность.

Как сказать Адриану, что лучше им не общаться? Маринетт не пугает Хлоя, но ее пугает отношение всех остальных одноклассников к нему. Если из него сделают такого же изгоя… Хотя! Наверное, было бы не так уж и плохо. Маринетт не пришлось бы находится постоянно одной, но с другой стороны это жестоко по отношению к Адриану, поэтому лучше не надо. Да и вряд ли Хлоя допустит такое отношение в его сторону. Скорее все получится, как и всегда.

Девушка обращает внимание на часы. На них как раз девять часов. Наступает время принимать ванну. Она встает из-за стойки, которая служит семье вместо стола, обнимает папу с мамой, а потом идет в сторону лестницы. Последнее, что она слышит, это:

— Я так рада, что у нее появился такой друг.

В это и самой Маринетт хочется верить.

Девушка заходит в ванную комнату, закрыв за собой дверь. Включив краны, Маринетт облокачивается на бортик ванны. Под руками ощущается приятный холод. Девушка никак не может перестать думать о своей возможности подружиться с Адрианом. Он такой хороший… Или же это очередной план Хлои, чтобы унизить ее? Что-то подсказывает, что это было не так. Ладно, до школы два дня, время на подумать есть. А пока пора расслабиться. Неделя будет трудной.

Мысли потихоньку отступают, и Маринетт позволяет себе расслабиться. В ванне пахнет апельсинами и маракуйей, любимыми ароматами девушки. Положив голову на бортик ванны, Маринетт закрывает глаза с неким наслаждением. Она может находиться в таком положении долгие-долгие часы, даже после того, как вода окончательно становится холодной. Этот ритуал всегда помогает не только расслабиться, но и на время сбежать от панический атак.

Светлые тона и общая атмосфера успокаивают. Бывает, когда у Маринетт атака начинается ночью, первым делом она идет сюда, только потом принимает таблетки. Она сядет в центр, прямо на чуть холодный пол, обнимает себя руками за колени, так и сидит несколько минут. Это действует, подобно лекарству. Возможно, дело в сочетании цветов плитки и приятного для организма холодна, но ванная комната является любым для девушки местом.

Она сидела бы и отмокала сутки напролет, ей богу, с перерывами на обед. Здесь она ощущает себя нормальным человеком, чей диапазон проблем малый. Но, увы, от жизни мы не всегда получаем то, что заслуживаем. Этот закон Маринетт каждый год ее жизни испытывает на себе. Хочется кричать от этой несправедливости, но это бесполезно. Она не обладает достаточной силой, чтобы предотвратить череду черных полос. Зато та, кого она видит во сне, вполне может и даже больше.

Для полного погружения не хватает только хорошей музыки. Но девушка не хочет тревожить родителей, которым, возможно, это будет мешать.

Вот почему она не может быть нормальной? Такой, как все? Также смеяться в кругу друзей, ходить друг к другу в гости и веселиться? Нет же, ей достается особенность, из-за которой спокойная и свободная жизнь невозможно. А так хочется расправить крылья и лететь-лететь куда-то ввысь. Туда, где нет ни проблем, ни обязанностей, а только свобода. Наверное, это здорово. Маринетт не знает. Была бы у нее возможность, она бы только с радостью. Но возможности нет.

Интересно, а какого это, — быть нормальным? Какой бы она была н о р м а л ь н о й? Может быть, даже дружила с Хлоей, ведь она вроде не плохая, но общественное мнение все портит. Маринетт фыркает. Быть может, так и было, но это уже неважно. Жаль, что в их классе нет того, кто поддерживает ее. Девушка раньше пыталась найти хотя бы одного человека, кто мог бы элементарно приносить сумку, как это делает Адриан.

И снова Маринетт ловит себя на мысли, что она думает об Адриане. Он упорно не хочет выходить у нее из головы. Такой поступок надолго засядет в голове, по-видимому. Но вроде бы ничего такого, но для Маринетт это значит многое. Девушка погружается в воду вместе с головой, чтобы не лезли туда всякие ненужные мысли.

«Ох, Адриан, если ты знал бы, что творится в моей голове!» — думается Маринетт. Ей хочется, правда, с ним общаться побольше, но она не может в силу многих обстоятельств. Хлоя наверняка уже составляет план действия, если уже не составила. Да, Адриан безусловно красивый, но разве это ли важно? Скорее всего всем все равно на его внутренний мир, ведь люди смотрят в первую очередь на внешнюю оболочку. Маринетт это слишком хорошо знает. Как и то, что никто не любит смотреть куда глубже, чем-то, что находится на поверхности.

Вода потихоньку становится еле теплой, но девушка пока не спешит заканчивать водные процедуры. Хорошо, что родители относятся к данной традиции положительно и не выгоняют ее из ванны. Более того, они порой чересчур многое ей прощают, из-за чего Маринетт очень неловко. Ей кажется, что лучше бы они вели себя по отношению к ней строже, чем сейчас.

Кое-как себя пересиливая, она встает и с немного грустным лицом заворачивается в полотенце. Она смотрит в зеркало и подмечает, что для девушки ее лет выглядит так, будто ей за сорок, а не пятнадцать. Из-за того, что Маринетт редко удается поспать нормально, то есть проснуться с ощущением бодрости, а не большей усталости. Отсюда и синяки под глазами. Они маленькие и почти незаметные, но если только присмотреться, то можно хорошо их разглядеть.

Выйдя из ванной комнаты, Маринетт быстро переодевается в пижаму и падает живот вниз на кровать. Завернувшись в одеяло, девушка поняла, что спать ей пока не хочется. Она вздыхает и переворачивается на спину, смотря в потолок. Смотря некоторое время ей удается уснуть.

Как только Маринетт закрывает глаза, сразу чувствует, как ветер треплет ее волосы. Но волосы будто и не ей принадлежат, а кому-то другому, на кого она смотрит со стороны.

Эта девушка — воплощение добра.

Она — неуловимый блик солнца.

Она не может проиграть.

Ей подвластны чудеса этого мира.

Она всегда на шаг впереди ее врагов.

Они трепещат перед ней.

Но и в этом деле она не одна. У нее есть опора — он. Этот наглый, но такой необходимый в их деле напарник. Он появляется всегда вовремя, помогает в трудных ситуациях и порой спасает ее жизнь, рискуя своей. Он немного похож на кота диким нравом, который очень ему подходит.

Если она луч, то он — тень. Но вместе они идеально подходят друг другу и притягиваются, словно противоположности.

Девушка в красно-черном костюме смело прыгает по крышам Парижа, будто была рождена для этой роли. Она с легкостью преодолевает одно препятствие за другим. Ей это не составляет труда. Ветер дует в лицо, но это совсем не мешает. Но вот девушка падает вниз, бросая перед собой что-то своим видом напоминающие йо-йо. Оружие цепляется за ближайший фонарь, и она приземляется на ноги.

Впереди виднеется какой-то странный туман, а в нем фигура. Девушка и ее напарник смело двигаются навстречу. Закипает битва, а вместе с ней стынет кровь. Но не от страха и ужаса, а скорее от возбуждения. Ничто не заставляет почувствовать себя живой, как битва.

И вот — конец.

Очередной злодей повержен — город ликует.

А девушка улыбается всем своей лучезарной улыбкой. Бросает перед собой йо-йо и устремляется ввысь в поисках того, кому еще нужна ее помощь, точнее их. Напарник всегда под боком, готовый протянуть руку помощи.

Маринетт просыпается в холодном поту, судорожно глотая воздух и резко принимая сидячее положение. Вот опять ей снится что-то, что нельзя объяснить. Эта девушка может все, в отличие от Маринетт, которая не может ничего.

Эти сны всегда похожи на реальность. Маринетт ощущает себя на месте героини, что она видит. Бывает, что девушка и вовсе забывает, что это сон. С каждым разом ей все больше кажется, что она это когда-то видела в реальности. Это очень страшно — не понимать, видишь ты сон или нет.

Сначала было здорово. В детстве Маринетт не видела ничего такого в том, чтобы рассказывать окружающим ее особенность. Тогда казалось, что это было так здорово! Видеть другие миры и участвовать в их жизнедеятельности. Но с возрастом она понимает, насколько ошибалась. Это главная ошибка в ее жизни. Врачи, как и в случае с тревожным расстройством, не понимают, что это, но упорно ссылаются на особую активность мозга Маринетт. А девушка думает в шутку, что с такой проблемой ей бы не помог сам Зигмунд Фрейд.

Маринетт смотрит на часы и видит на них третий час ночи. Она встает и идет на немного ватных ногах в ванную комнату, чтобы смыть с себя остатки сна. Она включает холодную воду, умывает лицо, переводит взгляд на зеркало над раковиной. А потом… замирает. Там, в отражении, она видит ту девушку в маске. Маринетт шарахается назад, цепляется взглядом за зеркало. Через секунду она уже видит собственное отражение.

— Показалось, — говорит она вслух и выдыхает с облегчением.

Внутри пока все спокойно и ничего не предвещает беды. Она снова ложится спать. Но видения опять повторяются, стоило только уснуть.


End file.
